Chronicles of Leben
by Wolfie The Karaoke Animatronic
Summary: In a world where humans are only just a concept, there is a land where Pokemon lives under monarchies, maybe even dictatorships, considering of the countries. There is one specific country: Zivotni-Prirodna, where an ultimate source of power interests more than one Pokémon living here. Follow the tale of a Braixen who is about to uncover the hidden secret of these lands.
1. Chapter 1

Chronicles of Leben  
Chapter 1 : A Special Snowflake in a crowd of Ashes.

Somewhere, where humans are just a figment of the inhabitant's imagination, there exists a world, a wild, sometimes cruel and primitive world full of Pokemons all around. Which are the most intelligent versions of said creatures, who learned and managed to create multiple kingdoms and provinces where some live in harmony, others are teared away by war, and some are just flowing with the days, just being a normal city, or tribe, where pretty much nothing happens, sometimes. These Pokemons weren't aware of the raging storm that was about take down their peaceful way of living, making it worse, or just making something happen for the first time. There is no place in this world for justice, love or goodness. But here, somewhere, scattered around the areas of this world, exists Pokemons that were proving the laws of this universe awfully wrong. Special, or just chosen ones, these were the ones who could change everybody's fate here. They just weren't aware of it yet. I am one of them. My name is Drukcije. I wasn't aware of it myself, but somewhere in my heart, I was sure of one thing : I wasn't any ordinary Braixen. I had a special fate. This fate is what determines what and who i am today. I changed, a lot from my early beginnings. I am not quite the same person as you see me right now. Do you see this Braixen, with a broken ear, and wounded waist being surrounded by his relatives ? Yep. That's me. Being the oldest in my family, i have to take care of my six sisters ever since our parents were took away by the great wood fire that happened sometime after I evolved. At the time, my sisters were still Fennekin pups. Now, They all evolved, and got into what i like to call : « The Ungrateful Stage ». In my Opinion, they are old enough to take care of themselves now, and i already tried telling them. The thing is, it's that they don't like being taught, and thinks they still need me, but I'm like a butler for them...They ask me to do things that are not too complicated for them to do, but they just won't bother doing it themselves...Now, I love my sisters, and it's my duty as a brother to take care of them, but I still think they are pushing so much right now, since my parents were their age when they started living alone, away from their parents. It's time I teach them that I am not a slave to do their bidding ! I have been told I was way too nice to my sisters so many times in the past. I didn't listen, until now...I learned now, and i won't be the nice, sweet and caring brother they always saw until now ! But...Inside, I just can't do it and I just want them to live happily after our parent's death...I want to leave the family cave, and finally move on with my life, damn it...It's even because of them I got these wounds in my ear and my waist...I get so weak, and pathetic in front my sisters...IF they weren't my sisters, I swear i would have left them to rot in their place, and maybe even would have used violence to avenge myself. Since I am their brother, i have to take care of them to make my parents proud, even if this is breaking me both Physically and mentally. One day, I just hope i would find the courage to tell them to take care of themselves, and to hell with the butler brother I always have been ! How long I have been waiting for this day to come...It came. But...It wasn't how i expected it to be...Let's go back to this day, who also changed my life forever. It all started when I went out of the cave to go get some berries :

The sun was starting to show up, it was early in the morning and my sisters were still alseep. I took this time of short tranquility to take a walk around the forest, and go get some berries, i was pretty hungry at this hour...Which is not a common thing to happen to me, to be honest. It was the first time i was THIS hungry, while being extremely early. Anyways, I walked out, with very small steps to not wake up my six sisters who were asleep, and to be honest, it wasn't very easy to make them fall asleep...All the more reason why i was up at this hour was surprisingly bold, coming from me. Blinded by the sun, i raised my paw, only to see the beautiful jade forest illuminated by the sunshine rays. Stretching in and out, I was feeling in a pretty good mood. Breathing the wild and fresh air of our dear forest, i took a very light step to the Berry Steppe, where berries usually grow in multiple trees. Since it was early morning, no Pokemon were awake yet, and I was free to take all the berries of the Steppe, if i wanted to. Now, my hunger wasn't THAT big, even though i am known to be a big eater among my sisters. (Speaking of which, they probably would ask the berries i picked up if they wake up when i'm gone...) Even though I leave most of the food i cook to them. Augh, thinking about this makes me even more hungry now...I take a step back and run forward, a youthful smile on my face and jumping around the ledges and rocks, having taken my dose of exercise for this day. Laughing lightly and feeling the fresh breeze on my face as i run, i see something on the ground. Almost falling on it because i stepped on it by accident, i turn around and check it and take it with a closer look. It was an Everstone.

"What the...How did that got in there...?"

I was reluctant to take it, because like most of us know, this stone doesn't make us evolve while having it in our possession. I was intrigued, but also very curious about what to do with it.  
Should i take it and not make me evolve... ? Once i evolve, I can't go back, and I would be stuck in my Delphox body forever, without hopes of retrieving my current Braixen body. I have accustomed to this body, and i like it. And, to be fair, I don't find Delphoxes to be particularly...Charismatic...The idea of becoming one left me in slight disgust one day...I think would rather not become one, thank you...

"Looks like you'll be more useful than i thought, surprisingly..."

I said, in a slightly sarcastic tone, while picking up roots from the ground and making the stone as a collar, so i won't lose it, ever. Having now a new accessory in my possession, i was making myself ready for the berry collecting, so i kept running towards the Steppe, and...to my surprise, i wasn't alone. There was a Beartic in the Steppe. And half of the berries have disappeared. The one Pokemon who was standing before me took the half that was missing. Ticked off and irritated, i thought NOBODY would get here before me, and I would have picked up for me and my six sisters. They would want all my berries, now, if i pick up the other half...In a movement of rage, I rushed towards the said Pokemon, and looked at him in a VERY menacing and irritated way.

"Hey, you bonehead ! These are MY berries you are taking with you ! I have a big family to feed, so you better pick those where you found them, or this is gonna get ugly!"

I said to him, while picking up my stick and preparing a Flamethrower attack.  
Dropping the berries, the Beartic made a movement backwards, and told me this, in a panicked tone:

"N-No! T-These berries are F-For my tribe...And besides, I do not want to hurt you, so please go away before anything bad happens!"

Thinking he made fun of me, I got more enraged and threw my attack at him. He dodged with a stunning precision, I was impressed.

"Come on, fight like a man! And don't hold back just because I'm small! The one who wins gets the berries!"

I said, while throwing even more attacks at him, but he kept dodging them with agility. He was pretty quick and agile, for a Beartic.

"S-Stop attacking me, I said I would not be attacking you, so leave me alone! And I am not giving up these berries!"

He said while running away in the forest. Following after him, I was getting a little more ticked off and displeased when I said:

"If you think I'm gonna let you have these berries with SIX ungrateful sisters who wants everything I get from here, keep dreaming, you idiot! Give me those right now!"

Running faster than the wind, the Ice Pokemon just wouldn't listen to any of my words. I kept attacking, throwing fire balls at him, chasing him through the whole forest, without stopping once to catch my breath. The Hunger was starting to get significantly bigger when I said:

"I am getting more and more hungry right now! You better give me those, or else I'm gonna roast your butt if you don't keep avoiding my attacks, damn it!"

Seeing my determination, the Beartic ran faster as he could

"Why won't you give up already?! Stay away from me, or you will get hurt real bad! T-This is my final warning!"

Something strange was going on with this bear, as if the more he ran, the more he was starting to get dangerous and menacing, contrary to before where he would plead me to not attack me. Even saying things where I "Could Get Hurt". Not believing any of his words, I kept throwing, and throwing my attacks at him, where one finally hit him on the back. He fell down, leaving all the berries on the ground.

"I told you, you big fool! This is what you get when I don't have what I want!"

I said in full confidence while picking up the berries he dropped. The Beartic, was on the ground, but...He was...He wasn't hurt at all. He was looking menacing, with a murderous look on his face, he walked slowly towards me, but I could not see it...And boy...Did I wish I noticed him when I was picking up those berries...


	2. Chapter 2

Chronicles of LebenChapter 2 : The shame of his tribe.

Now, before we get started on everything else, I need to introduce myself as well. Before this fateful day where everything changed for the both of us, during the berry incident, i was actually more than this random, wimpy and scaredy Beartic that has been chased around by Druckije for my berries. I was someone who changed this male Braixen's life. For the better, or for the worst? Back then, I didn't have a simple clue of what this little scuffle would bring us both. And in the beginning, we couldn't tell if this meeting would mean either a drastic change of life, or just something we could have lived for only once? We did not even know if the two of us meeting would be either good, or bad. What I knew, though, is that this Braixen would not have been just a simple one that wanted my berries, I knew I would see him again, whichever circumstances they may be, I felt something in my heart, that I would probably see him again. And I did. This is the only thing I can tell you about our meeting for now. The rest is waiting to be discovered once I actually tell you the next sections of this incredible, and long journey. That me, Makano the Beartic, would experience eventually, and would be totally changed after that. Personality, fate, goals, achievements, failures, successes, everything would be changed during this journey. Am I thankful for that? In some ways, I am. In some others, I am not thankful at all, and not proud of what I have done during some parts of this journey. But I digress. I think it's time for me, to unveil everything about what would come afterwards. After this day, a long, very very long journey, would have come into place. Let me tell you the tale of my growth as a Pokemon, but also as a person. Of course, some things about me are to be unveiled first, up until to the point of this fateful day with Druckije. 

I come from a long line of Beartics, that unified these lands I live on, during many, many generations before I was even born as a small, and innocent Cubchoo. Beartics are a strong, confident and proud tribe. Every single one of them accomplished something grand. To each their own, these achievements owed them the title of True Beartic Warrior. These accomplishments were done by all the Beartics in my tribe. Owning them the respect of our seniors, and honor among other Pokemon tribes, even the Pokemon Kingdoms recognize them as worthy and strong warriors, picking some of them to assist in wars that they are battling for years now. Some come, Some live, Some Die. But they die as true heroes among my tribe. They are missed greatly, such as they were important forces for the tribe. They know our value, and respect us for that. Now, you could probably tell by now, that I come from a very powerful and respected tribe. But, once you know how I am inside, it doesn't look like what you would expect from your average Beartic. No. I am different than the brave, and courageous heroes that live there. The ones that managed to kill Mega Evolved Pokemons by their own paws. The achievement required to deserve the title of True Beartic Warrior, or even simple Beartic. I...I am a coward. I mean by that, that the world won't miss me when I'll be gone, the day I die. Too soft to even kill a single Caterpie, I just flee from every single battle I have ever encountered, being afraid I might kill someone...Not after this...Horrible incident with a Snorunt friend I had, when I was still a little Cubchoo...Let me tell you about it: It started with a simple conflict. This Snorunt was the only friend I have ever had, too. One day, we were picking up some berries to fill our hunger since we haven't eaten anything that day. When we saw a Fearrow stealing the berries that the Snorunt picked up. He even attacked the poor thing. Seeing this, my blood began to run hot. So hotter than my Type would allow it, I began to...to show a murderous, and horrible look on my face. I looked like a little demon, even. Wanting to gouge the Fearrow's eyes out, I got my claws out, and jumped on the Fearrow like a monster on its prey. It was...a massacre...I saw blood dripping on his mutilated body, as soon as I retrieved my mind. My paws were dirty, covered with blood and fathers coming from the "prey" I killed... I did not believed what happened, but it was all real. Being the only witness of the murder, the Snorunt ran away from me as fast as he could. After he did that, he never spoke to me again..Ever since, my whole life changed from that, I was alone...But not only because of that, but because I swore to myself I would never kill, or fight anyone, in case this murderous, and horrible side of me showed up again...hurting another innocent creature violently...the other Cubchoos, even my parents were not okay with this decision. I brought shame to my tribe, even to my parents, because they know I would never be able to do the achievement that is required to become a true Beartic to the tribe. To this day, no matter the consequences, I kept the promise I made to myself, because I knew I was dangerous...Way too dangerous for the Beartic tribe...Instead of living like a cold-blooded killer, I would rather live like a soft, wimpy, scaredy Beartic...Because, I just don't want to see people get hurt by my fault...Even if it means, bringing shame to my tribe and being lonely, I just don't care...Nobody shall ever suffer by my fault, I swear...And it brings us to this day, one just before the berry incident.

I was just sitting alone, in the deep corners of the Ice Cavern, the huge home of the Beartic tribe, far away from the sunshine. Beartics are very resistant towards cold, but they don't like having the sun too much in their home, because of their hot fur. Anyways. I was sitting over there, because I was hiding from others who are always bugging me for the fact that I never became a true Beartic Warrior. Always putting me down because I never killed any Mega-Evolved Pokemon; to prove myself...Or any Pokemon at all, even for defense. They are always calling me a "wimp", or "wuss", or things like that. These types of insults doesn't affect me much, but there Is somewhere that when hit right, it can make me burst out in tears, go mad, or maybe even go insane when someone hit this part really good...So far, I always managed to resist doing like back when I did this awful thing that costed a Pokemon's life...That's why I always hide from them, because I am scared I might go crazy like this day...This awful day traumatized me...So much it costed me the respect I should have had as the others had like a normal Beartic, but...my soft nature always wants me to never hurt anybody now, I can't help it...Right now, I just want these bullies to leave me alone, until I can prove myself in another way...If only I knew how...I don't want to kill anybody...Even more so if it is someone who has never done any harm to anybody...That is just cruel...I want my tribe to accept that and giving up this...awful habit of killing to only prove something that they can prove with other means other than harming other Pokemon, but I just wished I knew how they can prove it without having to kill another Pokemon...

Being all alone like usual, I had no idea I had to do something today, as it felt pretty...normal, like every other day.  
Days are like this when you are like no other Beartics...You just wait until someone asks you for an errand. Many Beartics are gone today, though. Today is a very special day, It is the Mega Evolution festival. That famous festival that grants Beartics the title of "true Beartic Warrior". Of course, not being a fighter, I was against it, and did not participate this year as well. So I guess I thought today would be very normal, like usual. Well, that is until, surprisingly, the elder of our village came to me. I was very surprised, but I stood up, and showed my respect to this wise and kind old man.

"O-Oh, your elderness. Your presence here is unexpected. Could I help you with anything?"  
I said whilst bowing in front of the old Beartic in front of me  
"Makano, as you know, today is a very special day for our modest tribe. A day that you refused to participate every year for now. We understand your decision, as you thought, I did not contest any of the decisions you made thus far. But today, I need you to do something important. Now now, do not worry my child, it is not about what you think"  
Explained the old man in a gentle and calm voice. Out of all the people in my village, he always was the kindest one. He was basically the only one who hasn't rejected me yet. After all, it is his duty to accept every member of tribe, and treat them equally. It is very respectable, and I'm glad we have him as our elder.

"O-Oh? It doesn't involve fighting? Thank goodness...W-What does this task consists of, your elderness?"

I bowed again, showing my utter respect and gratitude to the old Beartic.

"This task, is one of the most simple ones to do for the festival, but it is just as important as the other ones. Could you please get some berries to please the gods of the festival, so they can protect us for many other years to come? That would be so kind of you, Makano my child."

Courteously said the dear elder of our village. I was very relieved at this point, but also very curious about that...I have never heard of such task to do for the festival, I thought it was only composed of other Beartics fighting Mega-Evolved Pokemon until they die so they can become "True Beartic warriors"… Then again, I haven't really participated in this festival in my life, so I might not know of all the details in it.

"Of course, I will do that as soon as possible. May I ask you one question, though? What happens if I don't get the berries? Will the gods be upset? What will happen?"

Of course, not knowing all about the festival, I authorized myself to ask some questions about it. After all, the elder knows everything about anything about our tribe. It is his duty.

"Well...Normally I should not tell you about this, since it might be of your business because you have never truly taken part of it, but you have the right to be informed. You see, these berries are offerings to ours gods. If they don't have them, they will unleash their rage upon us, and...we will perish by their hands. Very morbid, I know. But that is how it is meant to be."

Calmly explained our elder, leaving me quite silent, and very much shocked at this harsh reality. Clearly decided to not let any of this happen, I firmly said:

"O-Oh, T-This really is morbid….B-But don't worry, you elderness, I will get these berries right now, I can assure you!"

I said that as I turned around very quickly and ran off to the Berry Steppe, where I would find enough berries to please the gods, hopefully….  
Before I went out of the cavern, the elder called out to me and said the following:

"Be careful, Makano. There could be hungry Pokémon roaming around the steppe. I know you do not want to fight anyone, so better stay careful."

"I-I will, your elderness! I will be back as soon as possible!"

As I ran off to the Berry Steppe, I couldn't help but to think if what the elder said was only a simple lie just to make me participate….Nah, he can't be deceiving, he always told me the truth whenever I asked him something. I have full faith in him, and he is probably the only person I can trust, that is until I met someone who would change my life. But we'll be getting to that soon enough

As of right now, let's focus on searching for those berries. It is pretty early in the morning, so no Pokémon besides me could be there picking up berries. Everyone is still sleeping, I feel.  
This is good for me...I won't have to battle anyone...I just have to pick up those berries, and then I have to get them for our people. Seems simple enough!

The air of the Forest felt fresh, blowing through my fur, it gave me a feeling of peace, and quiet that I didn't experience since quite a while. This fresh air didn't bother me at all. After all, I still am an Ice Type Pokemon, and I really can't get enough of coldness. I don't really mind warmth either, but I would much rather be in a cold environment than a warm place of some sort. I have way too much fur on me to actually find the weather healthy for my biological constitution. But still, I don't mind the warmth.

Even though it is early in the morning, I still fear some Pokémon would get to the Berry Steppe before I do...and then I would have to fight them…I really don't want to hurt anymore Pokémon, I had done enough in the past….

As I got to the Berry Steppe, my fears were Calmed down: Absolutely nobody was there. I felt so relieved…

"Phew...Nobody's there...I can pick up those berries quietly and peacefully! Hopefully I will be done before someone else comes..."

Saying that as I did so, I started picking up berries all over the place. There were Cheri Berries, Rawst Berries, Leppa Berries, Oran Berries, Persim Berries and even an Enigma Berry. Those are quite rare! Hopefully our gods will be pleased with this rare one I just found. Maybe it is my lucky day, despite being the day of a festival I am not too much fond of!

I took my time to search for even more rare berries than this one, just in case I might have missed some. But while I was searching for them, I heard the bushes moves, and I did not look back, I told myself it was only the wind who shook the bushes, but alas, I was wrong….

"Hey, you bonehead ! These are MY berries you are taking with you ! I have a big family to feed, so you better pick those where you found them, or this is gonna get ugly!"

I heard a voice screaming at me, telling me to put the berries back down. But I couldn't, these are very important….I looked back, and there was a Braixen, standing by itself. By its voice, it seemed to be a male. With panic in my voice, I told the Braixen: 

"N-No! T-These berries are F-For my tribe...And besides, I do not want to hurt you, so please go away before anything bad happens!"

Looking enraged and ticked off, the Braixen seemed to be angry at me not letting go of these berries I need:

"Come on, fight like a man! And don't hold back just because I'm small! The one who wins gets the berries!"  
The idea of a fight was all that I feared up to this point….Panicking even more, I didn't know what to do, I had to be sure to not wake up my lust for blood and fighting again…  
Suddenly, the Braixen threw a Flamethrower attack at me. I dodged it, but that was pretty close. He seemed very surprised with me avoiding his attack with dexterity. I'm used to avoiding attacks, after all...It's all that I can do….

Angered by that missed attack nonetheless, he was being persistent and kept throwing attacks at me, with me avoiding them with relative ease, this time. The more attack he threw, the more lustful for fighting I became….It didn't happen for ages until now….This is really bad…. Really starting to lost my control, I begged:

"S-Stop attacking me, I said I would not be attacking you, so leave me alone! And I am not giving up these berries!"

And then, I began to run away in the forest while clutching the berries, fleeing as fast as I could from the mad Braixen that was chasing me for these precious fruits. Even more irritated at my cowardly behavior, the Braixen started to follow me around the forest, trying to catch me, whilst throwing more and more attacks at me:

"If you think I'm gonna let you have these berries with SIX ungrateful sisters who wants everything I get from here, keep dreaming, you idiot! Give me those right now!"

Now, I get that he's got a family to feed, but i'm doing this for both his and my tribe's good, or else he might end up being hurt, and my tribe might be wiped out by the gods! I still feel bad for doing this...But I have no choice!

"I am getting more and more hungry right now! You better give me those, or else I'm gonna roast your butt if you keep avoiding my attacks, damn it!"

Seemingly Hungry and Angry at the same time, the Braixen became more and more determined as time went on. As for me….I felt what I have feared since last time….Running away as fast as I could, I didn't even respond to his provocations, and hope I would flee from him and get back to my home.  
Really feeling like I was going to lose myself, I warned the Braixen one final time:

"Why won't you give up already?! Stay away from me, or you will get hurt real bad! T-This is my final warning!"

Being determined and stubborn as ever, the Braixen didn't even listen to me, and kept throwing Fire attacks at me. Losing my senses as I went on, I got careless, and took one blow that took me down, and made me drop the berries on the ground. This was the final nail in the coffin. My older self...It was about to come back…And the Braixen didn't even know It, or saw it coming…

"I told you, you big fool! This is what you get when I don't have what I want!"

He said with full confidence while picking up the berries I dropped. This was it….This was the moment where my murderous self came back...I got up, slowly walking towards the Braixen that was picking up the berries, got out my sharp claws, ready to lacerate his whole body to shreds, without any solution for me to come back to my senses….  
The Braixen saw my shadow, looked back, and felt fear going through his whole body as he stuttered:

"E-Ehm….O-Okay, W-We can find a...a deal...Y-You take all the berries and I run away screaming, d-deal?"

Not listening to any of his words, I began to cruelly lacerate his body, hearing his screams of pain and hurt, I kept hurting him, clawing him, scratching him to no end, until one of the screams brought me back to my senses. I couldn't know why his screams, out of all the things, made me back to normal...But it was too late...i had blood on my claws, and the body of a new victim at my feet….What have I done….This is the traumatic event all over again….I-I was about to scream in despair, as I saw the Braixen's body covered in scratches, and missing skin….  
Until...I saw him move...And heard him breathe….

"T-This can't be happening...I-Is he alive…? T-This is a miracle, nobody have ever survived my deadly attacks before….T-There's still time!"

Picking up this wounded and fainted Braixen, I ran as fast as I could to my home, hoping we could heal his great wounds...I-I can still do something right, there is still hope! Finally arriving in the village, I was greeted by a shocked Elder who looked at me with and horrified look, seeing me in kind of a mess…

"M-My goodness...M-Makano, my child, what on earth happened to you and...to this Braixen you're holding? Is it still alive? A-And where are the berries?"

So many questions were inside his mind, but I had no time to explain now, all that mattered at the moment was to heal the Braixen I lacerated with no guilt whatsoever when I went out of my mind.

"H-He's still breathing, y-your elderness! I shall explain it later, but please, let me got to your tent to heal him, this is an emergency!"

Panicking even more as I heard the Braixen's breathing becoming more faint as seconds went on, I begged the elder to let me used his tent to get healing potions he prepared. The elder is a kind Beartic, and without any questions, he led me into his tent, and gave me one his most powerful potions. Unfortunately, the Braixen was unconscious and couldn't drink it. W-What shall I do…?!

"Oh no, H-He can't drink it...W-What could I do?!"  
I said, panicking even more. The elder, fortunately, was wiser than me, and proposed something very...odd.

"It seems like mouth to mouth would be the only way to make it drink the potion. There is no other possibility"

I was very surprised and….freaked out about this proposition…But if there is no other way….

"A-Alright….If there is no other solution..."

As so, I put some potion into my mouth, slowly approached my lips to the Braixen's lips, and started transferring the content of my mouth to his. It seemed to have worked, but….during the transfer, I felt kind of...weird...I felt kind of uncomfortable, and...very embarrassed, for some unknown reason...I didn't know what that was, but quite frankly, I didn't mind it, until the elder spoke to me again:

"Hehe, are you okay, Makano my child? You seem rather...Flustered."  
He said while chuckling a little bit. Blushing a little, I responded:  
"N-No, I-I'm fine your elderness, j-just fine...I'm just a little worried, is all..."

"There is no need to, Makano. The Braixen drank the potion, and will be better by tomorrow morning, I can assure you."

The Elder reassured me with a calm tone on his voice. Wondering what would have happened if I didn't make it in time, he started to ask me:

"Would you mind explaining what could possibly have happened during the Berry collecting, Makano?"

"O-Oh, S-Sure, S-Sorry your elderness…."  
I then began to explain everything to him. A few minutes have passed and he now understood everything of the situation, while wrapping up the Braixen in blanket.

"I see…Your blood lust came back running...I wonder, if no other Pokemon managed to make you feel this way, why would this Braixen, out of everyone, did made you lose your mind?"

He asked a very legitimate question here….Thinking what possibly went wrong, I started to state:

"I don't know...Maybe it is because he actually managed to hit me, and because he was very determined to attack me? These provocations might have been the source of what has been going of for my blood lust..."

Looking at the fainted Braixen who was starting to heal, I thought about it very deeply...Maybe provocations is what causes my blood lust to come back, and...maybe I take things too much to heart, and maybe that explains my brutal change of personality...But still...I have been provoked before, and it never happened, until now...Why? Was it because of that last attack? It must be more...I must uncover the secrets of my changing personality….  
Bringing me back down to earth, the elder asked me:

"I have some business to do now, Makano. Would you be so kind and take care of this Braixen while I'm gone? After all, you hurt him, so it's only natural for you to take care of him now. Not that what you have done is unforgivable, quite the contrary. You can be forgiven by taking care of him, when he wakes up. He might have forgiven you, seeing how well you could have taken care of him. And do not worry about the berries, I will ask someone else to do it. Stay here, and take care of him."

"Y-Yes, o-of course. Thank you a million times, your elderness..."  
I responded to him while he left. He's right… I have to take care of him, and maybe he will forgive me, even after everything I did to him….*sigh* This isn't happening, is it…? All this time, I didn't want to hurt someone, and I did...On the worst day that I could have imagined as well…  
Well, it doesn't matter now...I will do anything to erase this mistake I did….I will protect this Braixen until he wakes up, and no matter if I have to stay awake all the night, I will do it...To redeem myself….Something's odd is happening, though...The more I stare at him, the more I get...attached to him...As if his fate matters to me more than I thought it did… It is like that I am taking care of him for a reason that was more than it was for the elder's order… Nevertheless, I'm not going to let the elder down...nor this Braixen… 


	3. Chapter 3

Chronicles of Leben

Author's note: I KNOW, I'M SORRYYYYY. I haven't uploaded much because I have been SO BUSY, I didn't had time to write a thing in a while. Inspiration was running low and it's really hard for me to write these days, but i'm trying my best ! Thank you for following this story, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ! MY APOLOGIEES ;-;

Chapter 3 : A strange alliance.

After being attacked by this mad Beartic for...a bunch of berries, I woke up in a weird, cold cave...How did I end up in here? I didn't know. Not until I saw the aforementioned Beartic sleeping right next to me. His snoring was what woke me up. It was frustrating...But somehow comforting...To see him asleep, as the day right before, he was slashing my innards back and forth with his claws...Heh...He looked like a sleeping storm...But little did I know what I was getting myself into when I met this Beartic. My initial reaction was pretty rash at the time, and if I knew what was up back then, I would have went back in time and slapped myself across the face for what I did when I woke up…It was bold, but I was also terrified, but I was clearly decided to have those berries…

"YOU! Y-You took my berries, but not only that, you also beat me up to a pulp! If you're looking for a fight, you're gonna get it!"

I was really scared, but my pride didn't want me to run away like a little girl, so I slapped him across the face, and yelled at him...Yeah, don't say anything, what would you have done if you were me?!

The Beartic fell backwards, and was startled, to say the least.

"W-What the...H-Huh? W-Wait...Y-You're alive?!"

The big bag of fluff proceeded to lift me up and hug me like I was his only child or something...Ugh, so embarrassing!

"Y-Yeah, b-but it's not thanks to you, you stupid bonehead! P-PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I ROAST YOUR SORRY BUTT!"

Clearly annoyed and scared at the same time, I commanded the Beartic to put me down, as he did so, when another one came in, but this time, it was older than the one who beat me up.  
He lowered his stance to my level, and he started to kneel to my height. Jeez...I know i'm short, but even an old man is bigger than me!

"Actually, little one, It's just thanks to Makano over here that your life was saved. If he did not bring you here, you would have been dead."

The one who beat me up was also the one who saved me?! I didn't want to believe it, but this old man seemed wise enough to not lie to anyone, even less to a stranger.

"Makano? So your name is Makano? Gee...Uh...I guess I could thank you, or stuff...B-But still, that beating was really uncalled for!"

I said with my arms crossed, looking away from the Beartic. Makano...So that's his name. I have no idea why, but sounded like...i wouldn't forget that name anytime soon. It was weird, but...Whatever.

"W-Well, U-Um...I did not quite saved the day either, so...I guess that I kinda payed my debt…? Oh, by the way, what is your name?"

My name? Why does he want to know the name of someone he beat up? Aren't Beartics savages, or something? But this one seems rather tame, from how he acted before the beating, and now...Just what is he?

"D-Druckije...M-My name is Druckije, remember it!"

I reluctantly tell him my name, seemingly a little intimidated by his imposing stature.

"Well...It's a pleasure to meet you Druckije."

Playing with his paws, he greeted me like a friend would. But there's one thing I'm worried about…:

"Wait, how did Makano save me anyways? I thought he lacerated every inch of my body. I should be dead!"

Chuckling a little bit, the old man quickly replied:

"Ha ha ha, well, Makano here carried you all the way through the forest, as you seemingly were still breathing by the time you got here. I'm not sure how you survived to a terrible beating by Makano, since none of the Pokemon he fought survived to his murderous tendencies. You should be special, hahaha!"

I swallowed my saliva in fear, as I learned his tendencies were not only a one time thing, but..that this Beartic killed Pokemon with it...This big, idiot fluffball killed Pokemon...I was in shock, but a little bit terrified as well.

"I-I...see..."  
I had nothing else to say. I was intrigued...afraid and...amazed by such power coming from such a goofy looking Beartic. Just what was he…?

"I forgot to mention...you have been also saved by one of my potions, but you were unconscious, sadly, you couldn't drink it...But luckily, Makano was able to-"

Cutting the elder right off, the soft Beartic seemed panicked, for some odd reason…:

"T-That's enough, y-your elderness! He...doesn't need to know about this…!"

Laughing a little bit, the elder continued either way:  
"Makano proceeded to drink some potion and do mouth to mouth to you so you could drink it. Isn't that thoughtful?"

I was in shock, and disgusted….MY LIPS TOUCHED HIS?! Oh god no, EW! WHY?! I mean, I get that it was to save my life, but still! GROSS! I wonder though, what would it have been like to kiss him…? N-Not that I wanted to try it, or anything! I'm just...very curious. I never had any sort of romantic experiences in my life, so kissing someone is something I never thought I would do...Wait, does this mean that….MAKANO WAS MY FIRST KISS?!  
Speaking of which, he wasn't saying anything, he just hid his face inside his paws, embarrassed as hell….I can't blame him.

"Y-Your elderness...W-Why..."

"I just felt like this part was important to mention, haha!"  
Answering sarcastically, I felt the Elder Beartic wanted to imply something for the both of us...But I didn't get it. That was really unnecessary, in my opinion...

"Why the hell was it important to mention?! My lips touched these goofball's….lips!"

"This "goofball", like you say, is the one who saved your life, so I think you should give him a little more credit than it's due, hehe."

I hate it when old people are right...It's so annoying!

"Ugh, fine...Makano….Thank you for saving my life...B-But that's not like I owe you something, or anything!"

Crossing my arms and looking away, my pride took a big blow. But I can't deny this Beartic did save my life... I wished I could have done something to repay him…  
"E-Ehm...I-It was nothing, really..."  
Without anything much to say, Makano looked away, as if he was flustered, although he pretty much had no reason to...or had he?  
There was an awkward silence put between the both of us, it was really...uncomfortable...  
Luckily, or not...the silence has been broken by a scream heard all the way inside the forest. It was...familiar…

"W-What was that? A-A pokemon?"  
Makano was startled...Wait, this scream…

"Crap! It's coming from my cave! My sisters! I FORGOT ABOUT THEM!"

Hearing one of my sister's scream, I rushed out of the cave to see if one of my sisters was in danger. Makano followed me after asking permission to his elder, which ended up following me again. I guess they were curious?

Rushing to my cave, the scream definitely did came from it...I have to be quick ! Damn it...How the hell could I have forgotten about my sisters...If my parents were still alive, they would have been so ashamed and so mad at me...I had to hurry before one of them gets killed! I wouldn't forgive myself if one of my sisters were dead...They were pests, but I still loved them like my own life!

"Please, let them be safe...Please..."  
Seemingly panicked, I muttered to myself, praying they were okay...How could I have let them alone for a whole day?! I'm such a lousy brother...Makano was panicked as well. But why? They weren't his sisters...He seemed like a caring Beartic, despite his murderous tendencies…Was this why he wanted to save me?

"Druckije, do you know why one of your sisters screamed?"

Seemingly as worried as I was, Makano asked the obvious question that needed to be asked, because I didn't know why it happened, or how! They were just fine yesterday, how could have something happened so fast!

"I have no idea, they were safe yesterday! They wouldn't be in trouble If I was here...That's why I gotta hurry! I just hope none of them are in danger! Or else I wouldn't forgive myself..."

"Why is that? Even if something happened, it wouldn't be your fault, wouldn't it?"  
Trying to reassure me, Makano told something rather...careless, considering what has happened in the past….

"...Yes, yes it would….It's rather complicated, you wouldn't understand...And I don't want to talk about it...We gotta hurry!"

A little carried away by my emotions, my tone took a rather sour turn...I regretted it, though, and I really wanted to apologize, but it wasn't the time, one of my sisters was in danger!

"I see...I'm sorry Druckije, If you don't want to talk about it, I understand...I have things that can't be told myself, so I know what you feel."

"You know nothing! You wouldn't understand!"

Angered by Makano's words, I got carried away and I threw a little hissy fit, but...seeing how I acted back then, I really regret what I said to Makano...I really do.

"I...I'm sorry Druckije..Y-You're right, I don't know anything..."  
Looking down in shame, Makano stopped talking. I wished I wasn't so rash with him, after all...He didn't know anything about me, so It wasn't his fault. I feel bad for throwing this tantrum towards him back then...

"It...It doesn't matter, w-we're- Oh my god, what is this?!"  
We finally arrived at my cave, and much to my dismay, what I feared did happen after all…  
What I saw was Rebbeca, my first sister, she was getting kidnapped by..by a horrible creature...It was a Mega-Glalie. She was trapped inside its giant mouth, she was struggling to get out, but couldn't move!

"Dear god, it's here...The Mega Pokemon! It's kidnapping this Braixen!"  
Makano noticed it as well. In fear, I stood under the creature, who was flying away, and shouted:

"REBBECA! Let her go, you overgrown Ice Cube! Or else you're gonna have a taste of my Flamethrower attack! I GIVE YOU TWO SECONDS TO DO SO!"

Ignoring my threats, the Mega-Glalie was flying away to a giant snow mountain behind the forest, which seemed like his home.

"DRUCKIJE ! Tell this monster to let me go! I swear his breath is as worse as yours at times! And it's hurting me, help!"

Rebbeca was always the rude one in the family, even in times like these...But I didn't had time to worry about this, my sister was getting abducted by a horrible Mega-Glalie, as it was heading towards the mountain...My other sisters looked like they were safe, but...They were scared...So much they rushed to me and cried their eyes out...It was saddening to see…

"Big brother ! Big sis has been kidnapped! Please go help her! You have to !"

Trying to reassure my sisters, I did my best to not let this tragedy come to me, after all, I have to give the example for them...Poor little Fennekins...They aren't the nicest, but they were my sisters…  
While I was comforting my 5 other siblings, the Beartic elder came to me and put his paw on my shoulder, telling me:  
"Alas, I am sorry for you, little one...But it seems it was inevitable to happen, the Mega Pokemon is here."

"What do you mean, the Mega Pokemon is here? IT KIDNAPPED MY SISTER!  
Infuriated by what happened, I couldn't help but to being angry at everyone at that time, but it wasn't my fault, my sister was kidnapped In front of my eyes!

"Well...I guess we should explain what's going on, shouldn't we, your elderness?"

Makano got up to him with a sorry look, and asked him. I had no idea what he was talking about, and I wish I didn't know it now…

"Yes, I leave you the task of explaining it, Makano my child."

"Explain what? What the hell is going on?!"  
I couldn't calm down, I was too angry, so I didn't watch my words. Without further ado, Makano proceeded to explain everything to me….The ritual, the festival. The...sacrifice...Makano even explained me how he had these murderous tendencies, and...i really felt guilty for what I told him...Even if this was all behind us, I still wouldn't believe how bad I acted towards him...Yes, I still held a grudge against him, but I knew it wasn't justified after he explained it to me. And to think simple berries caused of all this...

"...and now you know why this basically happened...But I didn't think the Mega-Evolved Pokemon would come so soon...I am worried to what will happen to your little sister, and I'm sorry to get you involved in this….If you hate me now, I wouldn't be surprised."

Seeing Makano like this kind of made me feel bad…It wasn't **entirely** his fault, I mean...the pokemon came by itself, if anything, it was MY carelessness that brought Rebbeca in trouble...I didn't had the time to mope around, I had to save my sister!

"N-No...Don't worry Makano, if anything, it was my fault, I have to assume what happened..."  
Standing up, I prepared myself to leave for the mountain, after all, this is my fault, I have to save her.

"Wait, are you really going to take on this monster by yourself? It's too dangerous ! Only a capable Beartic is able to fight one of these Pokemon! I don't want you to get hurt for nothing !"

Taking my arm, Makano tried to dissuade me from going in, but I had no choice.  
"I'm not weak, you know ! She is MY sister, it happened because of ME and I'M going to save her ! No one is going to stop me, especially some over saturated icicle !"

"Makano is right, Druckije, only a capable Beartic trained for this trial can take down these Pokemon. That is why...Makano is going to go with you. Right, my child?"

"M-Me? B-But your elderness, I hate fighting, you know that! If something happened because of my murderous feelings...I don't know if I could even handle living like an outcast anymore! I...I can't kill another Pokemon, even more after what happened with Druckije..."

Thoroughly insisting on not going, Makano shouted at his superior like he didn't do as so before...But then again, I didn't know much about him, so no wonder I was surprised.

"Think about it, Makano. This could be your chance to pay your debt towards Druckije. No other Beartic has such power like you, too. I fully believe you can be able to take on this Mega-Evolved Glalie, I always believed in you even though our other members didn't thought as so. After all, as an elder, it's only natural for me to believe in all my tribe, even the more...socially awkward ones. Besides, if Druckije went alone, he would have been in great danger. This could be your chance to save a Pokemon, instead of killing one."

I saw why this particular Beartic was the elder...His points were, for Makano's case, very justified. One thing I didn't like was how they both thought I was too weak for taking in this Mega-Glalie. They were right, but still...My pride as a male Braixen didn't allow that.

"Your elderness...You are right...If I could save a Pokemon by the cost of another one, I...wouldn't feel as bad...I did it to save **him** back then, so...I see no reason to not to try protecting Druckije."

Decided to go with me, I couldn't believe I would team up with this soft Beartic here...But you never wonder where you end up in life, but still...It wasn't too much of a great decision for me, but it was probably because of my own pride.

"Don't I have a say in this? What makes you think I won't be able to take it on by myself? I'm more than capable of saving my sister without any outside help!"

"I have no right to influence your decisions, Druckije, you can do as you will. But wouldn't you think you would have more chance of saving your sister with the two of you combined? You did saw Makano's strength in action, and you would believe he is a capable Beartic. I know he can do it."

I hate when elders are right...I had no choice, and so, reluctantly…  
"Alright, fine, whatever...But you better not be a burden, Makano! I'm counting on you, so..."  
Did I really said that? It was something I thought I'd never say….I never counted on anyone, besides myself, so...Yeah.

"Um...Thank you Druckije, it's a relief, and..thank you for...T-Trusting me..."

It looked like Makano didn't hear this thing too often In his life, he was blushing a little bit when I said I was counting on him, I guess that was both a first time for us...But one question still was left unanswered:

"Wait, what about my sisters? I can't leave them again!"  
As wise as he was, the Elder answered me right away:  
"Do not worry, I will take care of them. I have experience with children, as I looked over thousands of Cubchoo back in the day, hehe."

"Alright then...Girls, you better listen to the old man, he's babysitting you until I get back with Rebbeca. Be nice, or you won't get any berries for dinner!"

"Okay big brother! Now go save Big sister!"

They were adorable...When they wanted, of course. Without further ado, I set off, with Makano to this horrible beast's lair...With a partner I never though I would have, this was the start of something much greater….You wouldn't believe this, but yeah, it happened…

"I'm coming, Rebbeca..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chronicles of LebenChapter 4: Melting the tension

Makano's .

Well, here I was...The only Beartic that never wanted to fight, was about to fight his strongest opponent...A Mega-Glalie…Mega-Glalies were a force to be reckoned with among our tribe...but I wasn't afraid, at least not as much as I thought I'd be...I have a fire Pokemon at my side, someone I hurt, but an "ally" of some sorts…I pretty much got him into this mess, so...it was my chance to repay my debt: Killing a Pokemon, but saving another...If this is what i'm fighting for, I am okay with that. I shouldn't let my elder down after so many years of support he poured onto me, besides my non-participation in the event…

Arriving at the mountain, shivering and cold was the Braixen, but me, I was accustomed to those sorts of weathers, so I just shrugged off the giant wind blowing in our faces.

"Brrr...So cold in here! If it wasn't for my sister being kidnapped, I wouldn't have even dared coming here, I hate anything that is cold..."

Druckije was freezing, and pretty much wanted to express it...I envy his extrovert side and expressing every little bit of my feelings...When he said that, his eyes turned on to me for a split second, maybe implying he hated me too...No, it's just the fact that traveling with someone cold at his side could be somewhat disliked, as he hated cold things…

A cold, awkward Silence was put between us as we were climbing that icy mountain, trying not to slip on ice and break our necks...I was tired of the lack of communication but my introvert side didn't allow me to break the silence, so I refrained myself from speaking, fearing the Braixen could still be mad at me for attacking him…When suddenly, so many slippery slides and Stalactite that were falling under us, we were pretty much agile enough to avoid them, maybe it's maybe one of the tricks the Mega-Galalie pulled so we wouldn't go back to his cave? Because these weren't certainly caused by anything, we were walking slowly as to not make the ground shake… 

Silence broke when, tired of these traps, Druckije opened his mouth, expelling visible smoke as we were inside a cold Mountain:

"This Mega-Glalie…He wants to keep us as far as my sister as possible...How do you manage to move freely around Ice? It's so slippery, I can't set a foot without tumbling!"

Not expecting this question, I wasn't prepared, so, mumbling, I replied:

"I-It's simple, I am a Beartic, who is quite accustomed to this kind of environment, as our tribe's cave has got Ice...P-Pretty much everywhere...It's not that impressive, you know..."

Crossing his arms, seemingly jealous of that ability to not slip on ice, turning his head around so he can't face me, red cheeks and running nose, he responded:

"I-I see...W-Whatever, you're a Beartic, I don't care, I can still move all by myself..."

As soon as he said that, another stalactite was about to fall onto him. He didn't see it, but I did. Before the stalactite fell on his head, I jumped on him, moved him from the incoming object...That was close...Unfortunately it led to..an awkward situation…Precisely, he was on the floor, and I was on top of him...Blushing, I looked away as Druckije moaned in pain. Realizing the situation, he looked away and blushed heavily at my sight…

"W-What the hell, g-get off me, you pervert!"

This accusation led me to jump backwards and immediately nullify what he said:

"M-Me? N-No, It was because I had to save you from the stalactite! I-I never meant to..."

"B-Big deal...Just warn me next time, okay? You big buffoon..."

Crossing his arms and pouting on me, Druckije allowed himself to never talk to me again, at least before we got to the Mega-Glalie...Oh my god, what have I done...I-It's not like I wanted to talk with him or anything, I just don't like it when people are mad at me…

Moments passed, and we were at the top of the mountain. We arrived in a cave which was sparkling with dozens and dozens of Icicles on the ground.  
When we arrived, we saw Druckije's sister inside a cage made of ice.

"Druckije ! Get me out of here, please ! We don't know when the monster is gonna return, so hurry up !"

The female Braixen shouted, unfortunately bringing the Mega-Glalie back to its lair.

"You again...Free my sister right now! Hold on, Rebecca..."  
"Aah, it's you again! Druckije and...Makano, is that right? Come to free you little sister, huh? Too bad, I'm not going to let her go, she is going to be my wife for all eternity, mwahahahah!"

The foul beast snickered at us, but wait...He knows my name, but...How…

"H-Hey, how do you know my name?"  
I asked him, shivering to his threats.

"It's easy...Do you recall being friends with a Snorunt back in your childhood days? Well, here I am ! I am this Young Snorunt that fled from you a while back when we were still kids! It's true, I was scared, but I got...really intrigued by your immense power, that I wanted to gain more strength in order to get your power...You have something in you, i'm sure of it...And you're going to give it to me right now!"

Cackling, I couldn't believe what this Mega-Glalie said...He was my old friend...And...I have something inside me? It's...impossible !

"I'm not that special...It's impossible, I don't have that sort of power !"

I said, trying to Contradict what he said, all these revelations were too much to be true...I refused to believe it !

"Stop talking and give me back my sister before I roast you!"

Rushing towards the Mega Glalie, Druckije went for his sister and throw a Flamethrower attack.  
This attack only scratched him, and he riposted with an Ice Beam which froze Druckije on impact.

"Druckije, no!"

"Big Brother!"

Her sister and I were shouting his name in hope that he could hear us...But it's no use.  
"Why don't you just give up? Give me the power you have, and i'll free both Braixens. If you don't, I'll kill your little friend and marry his sister! Mwahahahaha!"

Throwing Ice beams after Ice Beams, he didn't stop taking me down.

"U-Ugh...I can't...Because I don't even know how I have it… (Thinks: He's too strong...I can't...Take it...Anymore..."

And here I was, fainted...Everything seemed hopeless, until…

"Ugh...W-Where am I…?"  
I was stuck inside a void, where no one was here, I didn't know how I got there...But then, someone approached… It was...A blue beartic, sparkling with so much energy outside of him...Is he...the power i'm having…?  
After walking up to me, the Beartic said:  
"What's wrong, giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that, Makano."

"W-Who are you?"  
I said, quite puzzled by this apparition...Just who was he?

"I'm the inner you. You see, you have a great destiny in front of you Makano, and If you dare...you'll discover where your power and I come from...Are you up for the task? Do you want to discover your true self? It'll be a road harsh and rude path to take, but trust me, it's worth the shot. Now, do you need my power now?"

"I don't get everything, but...Okay...I guess I have to trust you, if you really trigger my murderous tendencies..."

I shake his paw, and a deep, bright light covers me...And I'm back in front of the Mega-Glalie, but I was...I was different, my murderous tendencies came back...I am now stronger than ever, I'm gonna have to make him pay...For Druckije and his sister!

"Is that the best you can do, Makano my dear friend? Join me, and we'll become the friends we were before!"  
The Mega-Glalie really tried to extort me from my powers...I won't let him!

"How can I be friends...with someone as foul as you! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE I REMEMBER!"

Dashing towards him, I pretty much resisted his Ice Beams, and I rushed to him, scratched him from side to side, I quite...murdered him...He wasn't the friends I remembered...I protected Druckije..And his sister, so...I won't have any regrets...After going back to normal, I unfreezed him, braking the ice with my claws. Druckije saw everything…

"You...So you...You killed him..."  
He said, shivering with every fiber of his being...I would have done the same If I were him..

"Druckije ! Please melt this ice!"

Rebecca screamed and Duckije did so.

"Listen Druckije, I have something to ask you...once we bring back your sister in your family."  
We were now returned at the bottom of the mountain, with the elder keeping the family.

"You want me to what?!"  
Druckije was really not okay with what I asked him.

"Druckije, maybe it would be wise for you and Makano to go on a journey to find where his inner strength comes from like he asked. I'll be here to keep your sisters if you want. You'd become stronger to protect your loved ones and you'll gain experience, but I won't influence you, though.

The elder aptly explained why I'd want that, he is so smart…

"Mmmmh...I need to be stronger since I couldn't even defeat this Mega-Glalie...Even if I was able to take Makano down, but he lacerated me too...I need strength...Okay Makano, you win, but it's not I like to travel with you or anything..."

Then it's settled. I'll be off with Druckije to seek answers about the strength inside of me...These tendencies…

"Oh, by the way, Makano, since you killed a Mega Pokemon, the people won't shun you as before, i'll make sure I pass it down so people will treat you with respect once you come back."  
Your Elderness...Thank you…

"Thank you so much, your elderness…I can't wait to come back. Thank you for keeping Druckije's family too."

"Y-Yeah, I guess I should be thankful..."  
Refusing to give up his pride, Druckije lightly thanked him.

"Hahah, some things never change I see."

"S-Shut it, you big lug!"

As we were off, the sunset accompanies our travels, we're off to a bigger, greater adventure.


End file.
